Friends with Benefits
by Quryuu
Summary: McCoy has a friend onboard the Enterprise, but it doesn't come out until her life is in danger. He and the crew rush to save her. Will they make it in time? Will McCoy realize what she means to him?
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

The young woman groaned as she began to slowly trudge her way back into consciousness. Blinking her deep brown eyes she was grateful for the dim lighting, her head already threatening mutiny due to the current dull pain throbbing through it. When her eyes adjusted enough she could make out the grime-covered walls. The further she came into reality the better her senses got, much to her despair. A thick putrid odor filled the room, a mixture of feces, urine, sweat and blood. The cold hard surface of the floor did little to comfort her, as she could feel the uneven portions of the rock underneath her. Small noises, reminiscent of wounded animals made their way to her ears.

Using what strength she could the young woman pulled her body into an upright sitting position, allowing her further view of her surroundings. From the bars making up three sides of the room, shackles hanging on the final wall, and the huddled forms of several women of varying race she decided she didn't like the situation one bit. Her eyes traversed the room once more, noting which women actually met her steady assessing gaze and which didn't.

Suddenly her mind registered that she felt oddly cold. Taking stock of herself she found someone had dared to change her. Where she had been wearing the regulation Starfleet engineer uniform, which thankfully consisted of black slacks and a red shirt, she really hated the dresses most women in Starfleet had to wear, she now donned a form fitting tube top and strange skirt like bottom that had slits up the sides for easy movement. Both in a deep green color. While part of her admitted the dark green looked great with her slightly tan skin and chocolate brown hair, the majority of her felt outrage that someone had not only knocked her out, but had the audacity to change her into this horrendous get up.

Some one was going to pay for this insult.

"Lt. Leigh?"

The sound of her name brought her out of contemplating horrible fates for those responsible for her situation and wardrobe. Searching she found Ensign Casey Nelson in the cage next to hers. The poor thing was barely out of the Academy and looked scared shitless. Her wide blue eyes were rimmed red from tears, her short blond hair, usually styled in the latest fashion, hung limply around her face. Apparently she got a new look as well, considering she was dressed in a one-piece jumpsuit that hugged her form, the legs cutting off mid-thigh and the sleeves cut off at the shoulder. Other than a few smudges though she didn't look any worse for wear.

"Lt. Leigh," this time the voice was more insistent.

"Yeah kid I hear you," and to the lieutenant the girl was a kid. She may have only just reached her thirties but she had seen and done more than 3/4ths of the rest of the crew on Enterprise. Which brought up a good point. How did they get here and where the hell was the ship? Snapping her fingers sharply she stalled Nelson's random babble. "Ok from the top, what's the last thing you remember?"

The girl took a deep breath and started much slower this time. "I remember being on Jarvis. We were setting up for the demolition of the old building to help the Halberds with rebuilding their city. You and Ensign Michaels were there. The two Halberds that were helping us had stepped away to get the rest of the charges you wanted. I remember seeing Michaels hand you the depth charge and pin then I felt a sharp pain and nothing…"

Leigh just nodded her own memory returning. They had been left on Jarvis by their captain, James Kirk, in order to help the race known as the Halberds, with the demolition and rebuilding of an old quadrant. The old structures there were too instable for further building or even remodeling, so they needed to come down. Mr. Scott, the Chief Engineer had volunteered her services since she was the only one that had actual knowledge of such work. Kirk in his infinite wisdom decided to give her two ensigns, that had barely been with them four months, to help her out. If not for the fact the ship needed the more senior engineers on board while they spent the month on Jarvis, she might have said a few choice words that popped into her mind at the time. As it was though, Enterprise would be heading to Star Base 4 to assist with some severe engineering and mechanical breakdowns. The station's engineers were simply not enough to control it all.

So down to the planet they went, after getting a small lecture from the First Officer about protocol and manners. Lord knows the captain couldn't have given the speech. It would have been the pot calling the kettle black. They had actually been there two weeks, managing to demolish all but one of the marked buildings. The Halberds were astounded that she could make it so a building fell without affecting any of the buildings or structures around it. Pinpoint drops were her specialty. They had been working on the final building when the incident occurred.

As Nelson stated she had been placing the depth charge for the main blast, but it was not enough so she had sent the Halberds off to get more charges. That particular building, while not structurally sound, had more base pillars than the others, which she had not expected. Michaels was working with her while Nelson stood back. The girl was great at engineering but a bit of a klutz, not something one should be around explosives. In fact she planned to have a few words with the Captain and their Chief Engineer about the process of choosing people for such duties.

She remembered hearing a loud thump and looking up to find Nelson down, two men standing around her. She tried to cry out a warning to Michaels but the kid was down before the first syllable even left her mouth. She had gone for her phaser but her assailant was too quick and she too joined the void of unconsciousness.

"Right, I remember now. Have you been awake long," she asked the frightened girl.

"No, I don't think so. I can't really tell time in here," her eyes remained wide, much like a deer in headlights.

"Have our hosts come to pay a visit," this time the words were far less comforting, taking on a mocking tone that she was known for.

Again the girl just shook her head. Tears welling in her eyes once more she looked to her commander. "Did…did they kill Harry?"

Leigh closed her eyes, taking a deep breath herself. She really hated these questions, almost as much as the answers. "I don't know, but I think they did."

In a gesture that was habit more than anything she reached up and pulled on her earlobe, making sure to keep her face clear of all emotion when she felt the steady weight of her earring. Their captors had done a rather thorough job of ridding them of everything else, so why let her keep her earrings. Mentally shrugging to herself she casually moved one finger to the hook behind her lobe and pressed the hidden button that activated the locator chip. If there was one thing she had learned growing up, it was to make sure you had a way for the 'good guys' to find you. She just hoped it didn't take too long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

Captain James T. Kirk was not having a good day. Not only were the repairs to the space station taking longer than planned, but he had just received a distress call from the Halberds. The news was not good.

Two of his crew were now missing and one was dead. To top it all off none of the Halberds knew what had happened or where the two missing members could have gone. The only clues were the dead ensign and drag marks, however the latter ended after a hundred yards indicating the perpetrators had beamed onto a ship to escape.

He had left several of his engineers to continue work on the space station and turned the ship on a course back to Jarvis. He would have left Scotty as well, but something in his gut told him he would need the man. Not to mention the Scot and the Head Engineer for the station did not see eye to eye.

It took almost a full day to get to Jarvis. Time he knew they didn't have. Upon arrival he, Spock and surprisingly McCoy beamed down to the surface. His CMO usually detested using the transporter for any reason, but he swept it to the back of his mind for later. Now he needed to concentrate on his missing crew.

"Captain, thank you for coming so quickly," Uhai the leader of the city met him and his senior staff upon their arrival. "Again I apologize for the bad tidings. We have searched everywhere and have not located the missing women."

"I understand and thank you for calling us immediately," Jim kept a tight reign on his temper, knowing that it would not do any good in this situation. "Can you take us to where they were last?"

"Yes, please, this way," the Halberd led them to the sight of one lone building that was in the process of being rigged for demolition. "Your Lt. Leigh is quite amazing. She managed to drop all but this building in the time she was here. And without damaging any of the surrounding structures. Quite amazing indeed."

"Who else was assigned to work with her on this building, besides Michaels and Nelson," Spock decided to get right to the point, his eyes searching the area. It was clear that the workers had no intention of leaving any time soon, from the amount of supplies lying around.

"Just two other Halberds, Kahl and Masu," he gestured the two Halberd men forward. "They had left on an errand to secure more charges, apparently this building had more pillars than anticipated."

"What do you two remember," Kirk turned to them immediately.

"As Minister Uhai stated, Lt. Leigh sent us to gather more charges, she claimed that someone did a 'piss poor' job of blueprinting the building," Masu explained.

"That sounds like her," McCoy murmured.

"In any case she needed more charges. We were gone only ten minutes at best," Kahl continued the story. "We had stocked the extra supplies in a truck that was parked two blocks over."

"Why so far away," Kirk frowned.

"We asked Lt. Leigh the same thing," Masu shrugged. "She stated 'if we wanted to blow ourselves to kingdom come then by all means we should bring the truck closer'. We gathered that meant it was dangerous to have extra explosives near 'ground zero', as she called it."

"No shit," McCoy rolled his eyes but held his tongue further after a look from Jim.

"What happened when you returned," Kirk pressed.

"We saw Michaels lying on the ground by the main entrance. We ran to him, worried when we saw blood. We called for Lt. Leigh and Ms. Nelson but they did not answer," Kahl looked somewhat pale at the memory. "There was blood, only a little, but we think it was from them."

"Can you show us," Spock requested. The two Halberds nodded and proceeded to go over the site with the three Starfleet officers. Spock verified that there were three distinct sets of blood, all belonging to the crewmembers. Only Michaels' was in larger quantities.

Once done there they asked to see Michaels' body, where McCoy took over the examination.

"Blunt force trauma to the temporal lobe, puncture wound through the chest cavity," he observed. "Looks like whatever they shot him with after the blow to the head went all the way through."

"Why use such a primitive weapon when they obviously have a star ship," Jim murmured thoughtfully.

Spock turned to Uhai, noting that he looked more than a little worried. "There is something you are not telling us. Has anything like this happened before, Minister?"

"What… I mean, I don't know what you are insinuating," Uhai stuttered, now more than a little panicked.

"It's a legitimist question," Kirk now eyed the man, eyes blazing with suppressed anger. "I suggest you answer. Has anything like this happened before?"

Before the man could even answer another voice made itself known.

"Yes."

"Kira!" They turned to find the minister's wife walking toward them, a frown set on her face as she shrugged off her husband's plea to stay silent.

"No. You did not wish to tell them before for fear they would not send aide. Then you assumed 'they' would be too afraid of the Federation to make such an attempt," the woman glared at her husband, not backing down.

"Who are 'they'?"

"They are a group of pirates, marauders, whatever you wish to call them. They are scum that prey on others," Kira turned to them standing tall. "They have made similar 'heists' before. Each time the targets are different. Sometimes they want only males, sometimes only females, or both depending. I have heard they have done similar to other planets in this sector."

"And why do they take these captives," Jim felt dread filling his stomach.

"For pleasure, or sport," she answered matter-of-factly. "Whatever they think will draw the most attention and the most money."

"Wait, they take hostages then sell them as whores or pit 'em in dog fights," McCoy nearly growled.

"Yes, that is the gist of it," the minister spoke up now. "We and the other planets have been unable to prevent it. Even with increased guard. These ruffians grow bolder all the time. And none can chase after them…"

"Why not," Kirk demanded, anger growing the more he heard. He had brought his people here, he had ordered them to stay, and now they may die for it or worse.

"They operate from within the Neutral Zone."

A tension filled silence settled over the group. Finally it was Jim that spoke.

"And you chose not to share this fact, why," the barely controlled rage in his tone caused Spock to step closer. The Vulcan knew he might have to restrain the captain.

"As Kira said, we were afraid you would not help us with the demolition and rebuilding," Uhai finished lamely.

"On the contrary minister, we would have helped, but I would have put more security in the area had I known there was a possible danger to my crew," snapped Kirk.

"I…I am sorry," Uhai muttered abashedly.

"Captain," Spock intervened before Kirk let his emotions get the better of him. "At this time it would be wise to look for any possible signs of the kidnappers, as well as alert Starfleet of such activity in this quadrant. We must follow regulations."

McCoy and Kirk were both seconds away from telling Spock where he could shove the regulations when Kirk's communicator beeped.

"What is it," he snapped harsher than he meant.

"Captain," Lt. Uhura's voice came across loud and clear. "I'm picking up a signal. It's a Starfleet frequency, but it's coming in fairly weak."

"Where's it coming from?"

"The Neutral Zone, sir."

The three officers shared a look. "Understood, tell Scotty to stand by, we're on our way up. Kirk out." Turning to the minister and his wife he frowned in agitation. "We'll call the Station and have them send some engineers to help finish the job and the rebuilding, only this time there will be more security. Right now we need to go save our crew members."

"We understand Captain Kirk, and thank you," Kira advised for her husband, the other too flabbergasted at the continued assistance to speak. "I wish you luck in finding them. I only hope that Lt. Leigh and Nelson are strong enough for the trails they will face."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how happy they'll be to learn they'll be sold as whores," Kirk drawled sarcastically.

"Oh no captain. It is the men that are sold as pleasure slaves," Kira corrected him. "They use the women to fight."

That caused the three to pause.

"Huh…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

Leigh frowned as she followed the line up of females being led through the underground facility up a long stairwell carved into the rock face. It wound up and around, with low ceilings that almost made it difficult to navigate. None of the females were chained, but she supposed it didn't matter as they all wore a silver bracelet around their ankle. It only took one shock from the tiny device to show her why none of the others dared to revolt.

She made sure to keep Nelson close to her, not that it was hard as the younger girl immediately attached herself to Leigh the moment they were pulled from their cells. Ignoring the other for the time being she looked around at those sharing their predicament. The women consisted of several races, some she could identify and others she could not. She saw Romulans, Klingons, Halberds, one or two Ferengi, and even an Orion. And those were the ones that looked remotely human. Some took forms and shapes she never imagined. All were dressed in skimpy clothing that allowed easy movement. Briefly she wondered how their captors even managed to do that to Klingons, given how fierce their race was in general, but shook that thought from her head. Like before only a few met her eyes, including the Klingon females, most however continued to whimper and huddle.

Their guards led them to a large room that contained several doors on one wall. A distant roar of cheers and voices sounded from beyond the wall. A bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

Soon the females were placed so that they faced the front of the room where a small portly man stood, dressed in furs and leather, much like a pirate. His beady eyes drifted over the group, while he puffed away on the half of an old cigar occasionally flashing the few yellowed teeth he had left. Utterly repulsive in her humble opinion.

"Welcome Ladies," the man spoke, his voice gravely from too much smoking over the years. "You have been chosen for a very special purpose. You will compete before an audience. You will go through a series of challenges, with obstacles at every turn. If you do not pass the obstacle, you die. Each time you make it to the next stage the challenges get harder. By the end only two of you should survive, if that many make it. At which point you will fight to the death. Whoever is the last one alive, will be set free."

'Bullshit' the word echoed in her mind, though she could tell some of the others were thinking the same thing. Nelson looked ready to say something, but Leigh managed to grab her arm and shake her head in warning before the girl could get herself in trouble. One of the Romulans was not so lucky.

"And if we refuse to play your games," the woman snapped, glaring defiantly at the man.

The man flashed a feral grin at her before motioning to one of the men standing near by. Without a word the man pressed a button on the control device for her bracelet. The Romulan woman screeched in pain as electricity danced around her form. It took nearly five minutes for the screams to stop and her body to fall dead to the floor, blood and saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Any more foolish questions," the man asked amiably. No one spoke up. "Good. Then prepare yourselves for the first trial."

Several guards pushed forward and separated them into groups. Leigh made sure to hold onto Nelson so they would go in together. Somehow they managed to get regulated to the second group that would traverse the maze. The first group was positioned at the entrances.

"Remember, anything goes in the maze," the man spoke one last time. "In fact you are more than welcome to kill your fellow competitors." He walked away then, through a side door followed by some of his henchmen, laughing the entire way.

The doors to the 'maze' opened, allowing the roars of the audience to echo loudly in the small cavernous room the women waited in. The guards pushed the first group out and the doors slammed shut behind them. It did not take long for the screams of fear and pain to start.

When the guards nudged them forward Leigh turned to Nelson who looked beyond panicked at this point. "Nelson. Nelson… Casey!" the young woman's eyes finally fell on her. "Listen to me. You have to stay calm. Stay with me. Ok? I'll work to get us out of this alive, but you have to stay by my side, understand?"

Nelson nodded her head in jerky motions, her hands squeezing Leigh's arm where she had latched onto the older woman. Leigh didn't say anything about it, instead she focused like she had been taught, blocking out the sounds of the crowds, looking only to the mission ahead. Not many knew it but she came from a long line of Marines. And even though the US Military had absolved with the formation of the Federation, her family still practiced the Marine philosophy and physical regiments. Members of the Leigh family were always prepared for any situation. Suddenly she was thankful her grandfather had been so adamant that she continue the tradition as well.

Several minutes had passed before a light flickered on, obviously the signal for the next batch of competitors to be released. As the doors lifted Leigh took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she needed to do.

Before she stepped into the maze, Nelson still tight on her side, she let out a whispered oath that had not been uttered in many years.

"Hooah."


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

As soon as Kirk, Spock and McCoy beamed up a worried and irate Scotty met them. The Chief engineer was almost as possessive about his workers as he was the ship herself. To find out one of his men had been killed and the other two taken had not pleased him in the least. The four headed to the Bridge where Uhura briefed them on the information she had.

"Sir, I've managed to pinpoint the location of the signal," she began. "The coordinates lead to one of the planets closer to the border, but it is on the other side of the Neutral Zone. I've also verified that it is being transmitted from Lt. Leigh."

"Have you been able to send any signals back, or get direct communication," Kirk asked.

"No sir."

"Alright, try monitoring the area for any frequencies. We're told the people that took Nelson and Leigh do this regularly for sport. It's likely they might transmit the fights, which could help us get further information," Kirk murmured, trying to think everything through though he dearly wanted to just charge in there and inform the SOBs that you did not mess with anyone on his crew. "For now give the coordinates we do have to Chekov."

"It is already computed Keptain," the young Russian announced. "Just give the word and we will be off."

"Good," Kirk nodded. "Set course…"

"Captain," Spock admonished in his usual stoic tone. "We must contact Starfleet first. If we cross the Neutral Zone without proper authorization we could cause and intergalactic incident."

"We don't have time to involve the bureaucrats," McCoy snipped. "Every minute they waste we lose the chance to get them back."

"I understand that Doctor, but we cannot endanger several lives for two, it would be illogical."

"You cold-blooded…" McCoy growled ready to bite the Vulcan's head off when Jim grasped his shoulder pulling him back.

"While I understand your reasoning, this is also a problem that needs to be dealt with. These pirates are making raids in Federation space. While they are only taking a few at a time, the numbers are too large to ignore in the end," Kirk reasoned with his first officer. "Also if we continue to let these seemingly minor incidents continue with no recourse, what will stop them from committing much worse infractions in the future?"

The Vulcan processed the information before nodding his head. "I see your point. However it would do well to at least let someone know of our intentions, to smooth things over at a later date if necessary."

"That I can do," Kirk grinned. "Uhura, put in an urgent call to Admiral Pike and patch it through to the conference room. Bones you're with me."

The doctor didn't protest as he followed Jim into the small conference room off the side of the bridge. Once there, Kirk turned to his friend worry lines marring his youthful appearance.

"Alright, what is going on with you," Jim questioned. "And don't give me the BS that you care for all the crew members' well being as the CMO. This isn't how you usually react to these situations."

"I don't know what you mean," Bones looked away from him, trying to keep a blank face.

"You don't huh," the look on Jim's face told the other man he didn't believe it for a second. "You hate transporting, even when ordered, yet you didn't complain. You nearly took off Spock's head, which is not like your normal quips and arguments. Something about this is personal. And as your captain and friend I need you to tell me." Taking in the flushed cheeks and frown the doctor now sported Jim came to a rather surprising conclusion. "I see…which one?"

"What," again Bones tried to dodge but his friend wouldn't let him.

"Obviously you care for one of the two women taken," he stated confidently. "I'm figuring on Leigh as she's closer to your age, though Nelson's quite a looker…or maybe it's both?"

"Don't be asinine," McCoy growled out, shoulders dropping as he realized he would not get out of this without a confession. "It's Monica, alright."

"Monica?"

"Lt Leigh," he clarified. "We're not in a relationship per say. We're just friends…with benefits."

Despite the severity of the situation Jim couldn't help but tease his friend. "Friends with benefits? You? Bones?"

"Alright, I get it. It's not something I would normally do, but we both agreed to it as neither of us wanted a serious relationship," he explained. "If either of us get involved with someone else, the benefits are dropped, no questions asked. That's it."

"How long?"

"A little over a year," the other man mumbled.

"A year," Jim stared at his friend incredulously. "And have either of you gotten involved with someone else? Or even tried?"

"No…" Bones reluctantly admitted.

"That's not friends with benefits Bones, that's an exclusive relationship," he cheerfully informed the doctor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we agreed not to tell anyone. It's not like we even see each other that much," he defended.

"But you care about her, probably more than you want to admit to yourself," Jim astutely pointed out. "Which is why you're so up in arms about this."

"Don't you have a call to make?"

"We'll get her back Bones."

"Don't make promises you can't keep kid," Bones sighed. "You and I both know the green blooded hobgoblin is right. We can't risk war for two personnel."

"Don't give up so easily Bones," Jim smiled, turning to the monitor screen just as Uhura notified him through the comm. that she had Admiral Pike on the line. "Admiral, thank you for speaking to us on such short notice."

"No problem Captain," Pike greeted from the monitor. "Uhura said you had a slight problem?"

Kirk quickly debriefed the man about what had occurred.

"You're in Sector Four right," the admiral asked tiredly. "I'm not sure what to tell you kid. On the one hand Spock is right. You can't just go into the Neutral Zone. On the other, you are right. We have to deal with this issue. This sadly isn't the first time Federation personnel have been taken by these cretins. There are plenty of captains out there that would back you up, but Federation ships can't just go into the Neutral Zone looking for a needle in a haystack."

"But what if we know where the needle is exactly," Kirk argued.

"You have a position on the pirates? How?" The older man looked surprised and more than a little pleased.

"Lt. Leigh apparently kept a transmitting chip on her person and activated it. It's still loud and clear and we got the coordinates of their location," Jim explained.

A slow smile stretched across Pike's face. "Always be prepared," he murmured to himself. "In that case Captain, you have authorization to pursue these pirates and shut them down. I will also tell you that when you come across a Klingon outpost or one of their ships, tell them exactly what you are doing. You might find yourself with some allies in this jaunt."

Neither Kirk nor McCoy looked too sure about that, but they nodded anyways.

"I want your report as soon as you accomplish your mission," Pike added before ending the call.

"See," Jim smirked at McCoy, the doctor still surprised at the outcome of the meeting. Before he could retort Uhura came over the comm. again, this time sounding upset as she called him to the bridge. The two shared a look before returning to the bridge, finding the others staring ahead at the main screen. Turning to the screen the found a televised program put on by the pirates.

"I was searching frequencies like you told me when I noticed this one. It was hidden among others but I broke it out," Uhura explained, barely containing the rage in her voice. "They apparently broadcast this and take bids on who they think will win…"

In silence the crew of the Enterprise watched various alien women traversing a maze that was more of a death trap. Sometimes one or more of them flinched when the women met gruesome ends, their screams just barely above the cries of the audience.

Suddenly a voice sounded through the video feed. "And that is the end of the first round! So far three have survived! Now for the next group of contestants!" The crowd roared. The camera panned down to the beginning of the maze where five doors opened at five different entrances, two women at each. Each pair was shown on the monitor but only one interested the crew. There on the big screen stood Lt. Leigh and Nelson, the latter looking scared beyond belief, while the former showed grime determination. They watched with baited breath as Lt. Leigh led the other through the maze.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

Leigh frowned as she took in the narrow passage before them. The walls were too tall and slick to try and climb up, and she had no doubt they had snipers set for any who tried. Shaking Nelson's hands off of her arm, she instead gripped the woman's wrist and pulled her along, forcing her to stay behind them with a quick word for her to watch their backs.

Every time they came to a corner, she ducked down, looking around each new corridor with the trained eye of a combat veteran. She also made sure to step very specifically, keeping closer to the sides. No doubt the place was rigged with booby traps and hidden dangers waiting for the unsuspecting to trigger the wire. She had already warned Nelson to step where she stepped and to not touch the walls, no matter what.

It was not long before the screams of the others, frightened and dying, drifted towards them. With every new yell and scream she felt Nelson trembling and trying to break free. Leigh made sure to keep her grip firm.

Taking mental notes she saw where various traps came out of the walls, or from the floor. It wasn't hard considering the old bloodstains. Thankfully the pirates had the courtesy to clean up the corpses from the course.

Of course she knew the further they went without hitting a trap that the inevitability grew for their captors to take matters into their own hands. By her estimate they had managed to get halfway through before the idiots decided to shake things up. A low rumble sounded, growing louder and louder. Leigh looked back to see a giant boulder with what appeared to be spikes rolling at them with incredible speed.

"Shit! Come on," she tugged on Nelson, nearly dragging her as they ran faster. It took all she had not to step on any of the trip wires. Sadly, Nelson's ability to be a klutz struck at the wrong moment and she went down hand pushing on the side of the wall triggering a release. The sound of air shooting alerted Leigh to the danger and she pushed the other girl down to the ground as arrows flew back and forth overhead. Leigh gritted her teeth in pain as Nelson screeched in her ear.

Risking a look she saw the arrows were done, but the boulder was still coming towards them, much closer than before. Cursing again she pulled Nelson to her feet and pulled her onward. They made it to a t-intersection and Leigh chose to go right. Just as she did spikes pushed out from each side of the path creating a barrier and she had only just missed getting skewered, as the cut on her cheek indicated. Others had not avoided the trap according to the decomposing skulls hanging at various heights.

Nelson screamed pulling away from Leigh who was startled enough that she had loosened her grip. The ensign turned tail and ran across the opening towards the other side.

"NO! NELSON," Leigh tried to go after her, but a wall had popped up effectively cutting her off from the other woman. Nelson's shrill scream sounded shortly after, only to choke off into silence. "Damn it!" Her curses were cut short as she remembered the boulder. With no where else to go she pushed against the spikes, finding that they gave way as they were wooden. It took several vicious kicks and hits to break enough wood to allow her passage, each second bringing the deadly boulder closer to her. Just as she slipped through the barrier the boulder slammed into the stone wall.

Leigh only allowed herself a moment to catch her breath and lament Nelson's loss before pushing it to the back of her mind. Right now she had to get through this; she would morn for the girl later. Then again, she might be joining her soon enough.

So forward she went, as she had no other options at the moment. She only ran into a few other obstacles, one involving fire and another taking the form of a rather large vicious animal, which she couldn't name. Each time she gained more wounds, but she got through them all the same. All she got for a reward was for the guards to push her back towards her cell and thrown her inside locking the bars in place.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy sat on the bed in Lt. Leigh's personal quarters, simply staring at the opposite wall. He couldn't recall how many times he had come here in the past. Sometimes just to talk, sometimes to check up on her and sometimes for other activities. Enough apparently that she had keyed him into her door scanner. Actually when he thought about it, they almost always met here. In fact he couldn't remember if they had ever been in his quarters.

Sighing he lowered his head into his hands, trying hard to wipe the images from earlier out of his mind. While he felt sympathy for the death of Ensign Nelson, he couldn't stop the pure relief that flooded him when Monica had exited that horrible maze. Part of him questioned where she had gained some of her skills, as she had shown more ability than the majority of their security staff. But most of him just wanted the ship to warp there and beam her out.

He almost snorted at his thoughts. Never had he been this worried for someone's safety. Not even Jim and he got himself into a hell of a lot more messes than Monica did. It seemed Jim was right, it wasn't just a 'friends with benefits' relationship, it had grown into something more over the months. In fact he realized just how much he depended on her on an emotional level. She had become the steady rock that he could cling too, yet at the same time she never tried to tie him down. Not like Jocelyn had. If he admitted the truth, even if just to himself, he knew that he loved Monica in a way he had never loved anyone else. He hadn't even considered not having her in his life, a telling factor if ever there was one. Now though, it became an all too real possibility that frightened him.

He looked up, eyes moving over to her bookshelf. While both shared a love for books, hers tended to lean towards the fictional type. Several varieties of novels sat on her shelves, ranging from 20th century fantasy to current mystery novels. Several knick-knacks also sat on the shelves, sharing the space with her coveted books. A few were gifts he had given her; little things he had picked up randomly thinking she might enjoy them. Funny, he had not thought he knew her so well.

Pictures also graced the room. Several of her grandparents and cousins, a few of friends she had gone to school with or served with and even one or two of them both. How and when she got those he didn't know, but he found he didn't mind either. One in particular caught his eye. Standing he crossed the room to her dresser, picking up the small frame. It was a candid photo of the two of them, sitting in the rec. room playing chess. He was laughing at something she said; while she wore her trademark grin that told him she was being mischievous. Examining the photo he noticed the angle, which told him it came from the security cameras. She had found a way to get a photo of them together by going into the security footage. For whatever reason, she had cared enough to go against protocol and risk disciplinary action just to get a picture. The thought warmed his heart.

"Bones?" Jim's voice came through his communicator.

"Yeah?"

"We're coming up on the Neutral Zone, thought you might want to know," his friend and Captain told him.

"I'll be right there," McCoy eyed the photo a minute longer before placing it down gently back in its place. Monica would give him an earful if she came back to find her things out of place.

Allowing himself one last look around her quarters he exited and made his way to the bridge. After the broadcast everyone had been silent for all of five minutes before Scotty had started cursing up a storm. Though the rest had not joined in they shared his sentiments. Uhura had especially been outraged and disgusted to see women subjugated to such barbaric practices. Jim had quietly told her to shut off the connection once Leigh had made it to safety, not wanting to see any more. The rage that simmered in those blue eyes told McCoy that Jim would not rest until the bastards that had taken their crewmates paid for their mistake.

Currently all members of the bridge crew were at their stations, working diligently. Those that had come on shift after the video feed had instantly sensed that something important had happened and chose to keep their heads down instead of stirring the pot further. McCoy didn't say a word; instead he just moved to stand by Jim's chair, eyes staring at the main screen, which showed the space in front of them.

"Keptain, we will be in the Neutral Zone in ten minutes," Chekov informed them.

"Good, Sulu keep the pace steady, but be ready to stop if needed," Jim ordered.

"Aye Captain."

The tension seemed to mount the closer they came. Just as they poised the ship to cross over into the Neutral Zone a Klingon ship materialized as if out of no-where, proving how effective their cloaking technology was.

"Sir! We're being hailed by the Klingon ship," Uhura announced.

"Put it on the screen," he nodded, sitting up straight as he faced the monitor. The screen switched over to show the bridge of the Klingon ship, its captain watching them with a steady gaze. He was large, as most Klingons were, wearing the standard black and silver uniform. Scars traced his slightly aged face and his ridged forehead.

/I am Krakin, Captain of this ship,/ the Klingon announced in their guttural language. Not for the first time Kirk was thankful for the universal translator. /State your business here./

"Captain Krakin, I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise," Jim responded with his usual confidence. "We have come tracking a group of pirates that kidnapped two of my crew. It is our understanding that their base of operations is in the Neutral Zone. We are not trying to encroach on your territory in any way. However we would like the ability to pass into this sector in order to find our missing crew members and to take care of the pirates."

The crew of the Enterprise noticed that several of the Klingons had frowned or scowled when they heard of the pirates.

The Klingon captain studied him for a bit before shaking his head. /I am afraid I cannot let you pass. While I understand your desire to punish these cretins I cannot give you leave to wander all over the Neutral Zone in your search. We of the Klingon Empire have also had…issues with these pirates. However they remain too well hidden. There is nothing you or anyone can do for those taken, except to wish them a speedy and honorable death./

"And what if I were to tell you that we know exactly where they are," Jim countered. "Would that interest you?"

The other captain paused, eyes narrowed in distrust. /And how do you have such information?/

"One of our people that was abducted was carrying a small transmitter that went undetected by their 'hosts', the signal is still going strong and we have the coordinates of their location," Kirk waved Uhura to send them the transmitter's frequency. "I'm having my communications officer send you the wave length. You can see for yourself that we are telling the truth."

Krakin's eyes moved from them to someone off the screen. Apparently he liked what he heard, as did several of the other Klingons from their feral smiles. Turning back to Kirk the captain smirked. /I do not suppose that you would allow us to retrieve your missing crewmembers and bring them back./

"While I have no doubt you would honor your word, as Captain, it is my duty to assure the safety of my people. Something I am sure you understand well. So I would not be able to agree to such terms," Kirk stated evenly, completely serious. Once the other nodded in acknowledgement of his words he let a small dangerous smirk slip out. "Besides, I want to explain to these pirates why they shouldn't mess with my crew."

The other snorted. /Words are wasted on these filth./

"Never said it was going to be a verbal explanation," Kirk shot back, receiving new appraising looks from the Klingons. "Come on, Captain Krakin, let's you and I take our ships over to the pirates' hideout and teach them the error of messing with our people."

Krakin eyed Kirk again, a slow smile growing wider on his face before he broke out in laughter. /You are an interesting man, James Kirk. I am willing to let your ship cross the boundaries, however there are two conditions. The first is that my ship will accompany yours. We also have a few things we wish to 'discuss' with the pirates. And second, you must give me your word that while in the Neutral Zone you and yours will not attack my ship or my people and once the job is done you will return to Federation Space./

"You have my word on my honor and my ship that neither I nor any of my crew will attack you and your people. We simply want to go in, get our people, blow up a few pirates and call it a day," Kirk stated dryly. "As for your ship accompanying us, I wouldn't have it any other way in this matter. Though I will hold you to your honor to not attack me or mine, and allow us safe passage back into Federation Territory once we finish with this mission."

/Agreed./

They exchanged further information, including a tape of the event the pirates had broadcasted and the frequency Uhura had found it on. They agreed on the coordinates to warp to and their basic plan of attack on the pirates. A group from each ship would go down to handle the ground forces, while the ships would stay at a good distance to not be revealed. If any pirates tried to escape the ships would pick them off. Once both were satisfied with the plans they cut the main link and warped to the meeting place.

"You think we can trust them, Captain," Sulu asked.

"Don't know Sulu, but it's the best bet we got right now."

'Hang on Monica,' McCoy thought as he watched the ship jump into warp speed. 'We're coming.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

"Wakey, wakey ladies," one of the guards began banging on the bars, causing a loud clanging to occur. Leigh really wished she could bang his head against the blasted things. It would certainly make her feel better.

Slowly easing to her feet she stretched her sore muscles and cracked a few joints. Her eyes stayed on the guards, wary of their intentions. Once all of the women were apparently up and alert the guards stepped back allowing their 'host' to step forward.

"Congratulations to those of you who survived the first round," he grinned, flashing his yellowed teeth, what little he still had. "Today is the much anticipated second round. I can't tell you how pleased I am with your performances. We picked rather well. The bets are bigger than ever, for some of you." His eyes moved over their forms, sometimes lingering inappropriately. "Today we're going to do something a little different. You're going to draw numbers. Each number corresponds with a beast we keep on hand for such events. You will be given a weapon to assist you in these fights, but they will do nothing to help you escape. So don't even think about it. Sadly we only have sixteen beasts for today's events. So two of you face the same creature, and to make it interesting you will do so at the same time. Feel free to use the other as bait if you wish."

As he explained the last part one of the guards came around with a bowl, pieces of paper folded within it. Each female had to take one of the pieces that would determine their fate. Leigh frowned when it was her turn, but she couldn't exactly refuse. Not bothering to dig she grabbed the first one that touched her hand. Unfolding the paper she found the number 13 staring back at her, causing an uneasy feeling to grow in her stomach.

"All done? Wonderful," the man grinned happily. "Now who has 13?"

'Damn it,' she thought as her hand and one of the Klingons' hands went up.

"Congratulations, you two picked the unlucky number."

Neither female said a word, though they did share a look.

"You will remain here until your guards tell you otherwise," he continued. "Now, will those who drew lots one through three please step forward." No one moved. "No ladies, don't make me have my men get rough with you. I'd hate to injure you before your fight."

Reluctantly the ones with those numbers stepped forward, only to be gathered up by the guards and led from the room. Silence settled over the cells. Leigh didn't know what was worse, being able to hear what was happening or not. She settled against the wall, knees up to her chest as she forced herself to take calm steady breaths. From time to time the guards returned and took the next three out. By the time it was her turn to be lead out, only two of the twelve taken before had returned. And they did not look like they would survive too much longer.

The guards pushed her along the same corridor they had traveled before, her 'partner' and two more competitors following after. Once more they stood in the cavernous room with the doors leading out to the arena. The dull roar of the crowd could be heard, along with screams and growls of something else. A line up of weapons stood on one side with guards at each end.

"You can choose one weapon only," their escort announced. "So hurry up."

The four of them walked up and studied the weapons. The other three women seemed to find something they were familiar with right away. Leigh however had not seen some of the weapons presented, and was not sure what she should take. Then something caught her eye. On the far end leaning against the wall was a long staff, yet it was wider than one would normally think a staff should be. Moving over to it she picked it up, testing the weight. It was at that moment she heard the tell tale clink within the wood that told her this was a Sanjiegun (a three sectioned staff). Lifting it she could see where the joints met and could be manipulated to release.

Weapon in hand she moved over where the Klingon stood, carrying a large sword. The female looked at her, snorting in distain when she saw the weapon.

"Can you even use that," she sneered in near perfect English.

/Can you use that/ Leigh shot back calmly in Klingon, not bothering to wait for the other female's reaction. Instead she looked forward at the door. The area behind it had grown silent, indicating their turn had arrived. /I have no intention of killing you to beat this foe, however I will not let you kill me for your own gain./

/Is that a threat?/

/I am simply giving you my intentions/ she explained. /We have enough to worry about without adding the unknown intentions of the competitor./

The female eyed her for a moment. /Agreed. I too have no intention of killing you. I simply desire to survive./

They shared one last look of understanding before the door slide open and they were pushed forward into the arena. The floor had changed to a flat area, which showed how large the arena was in truth. The maze had made its size look much smaller. It was in a huge cavern, the ceiling reaching heights that did not look natural. On at least three sides of the arena were seats filled with groups of people cheering and betting on the games below. A twenty-foot sheer cliff wall separated the competitors from the audience. There were several large boulders and other rocky areas to allow some cover.

While no bodies littered the floor, several stains of various kinds of blood painted the ground they stood on. The lingering scent of death and fear hovered in the air, thick enough that one could almost gag.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the man's voice echoed throughout the vast chamber. "Double your pleasure! Double your fun! And more importantly, double your bets! We have the Klingon Warrior Princess and the Human Ninja about to face the most dangerous beast this side of the Universe!"

/Those are the best names he could come up with/ Leigh muttered to her fellow captive. /I can't wait till he dies./

/Agreed/ the Klingon added, eyes glaring at the little man in irritation.

Cheers of the crowd almost deafened the two before they quieted at the man's insistence. "Now let's bring out…the BRE-GORN!" The cheering continued with even more fervor.

On the other side of the arena the wall seemed to pull apart to allow a large hulking lizard-like body to move forward. Its large diamond shaped head lifted into the air releasing a loud screech. Golden eyes rolled in their sockets, as it snapped its maw full of razor sharp teeth that looked larger than Leigh was tall. It ambled forward on four legs, though the front legs ended in sharp claws that looked like they could swipe and grip. Behind it a large slim tail with spikes swung back and forth with agility that spoke of immense danger.

For a moment Leigh was reminded of a dinosaur, until the beast coughed, extending its neck forward to let out a stream of blistering hot fire. She couldn't help staring at it wide eyed for a moment, awed and terrified of the creature that seemed like a living representation of Earth's mythical dragons. Only one thought passed through her mind, and her lips.

"Oh shit."


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

Both ships left warp at the same time, ending up in the location they had agreed upon. Not even a minute later two more Klingon ships materialized.

"Keptain," Chekov looked back at the man in warning.

"It's ok Chekov, let's give them a chance," he assured, his gut telling him that it would work out fine. "Uhura, hail Krakin's ship."

"Aye Captain."

/Ah Kirk/ Krakin greeted him. /I hope you do not mind but I have called in a few reinforcements. These are captains Waf-fu and Chang/ he introduced allowing them to come up on the screen as well. /They also wish to see these pirates dealt with. They will hold to our truce./

"Understood Krakin. Captains, it's a pleasure, welcome to the party," Kirk grinned. "Have you received the wave length?"

/Yes, we have received the coordinates. We are very grateful for your crewman's resourcefulness,/ Chang smirked. /We have been hunting these parasites for quite some time./

Before Kirk could respond Uhura spoke up. "Captain, there's another broadcast…"

Frowning Kirk told her to pull it up on screen, as well as share the transmission with the Klingon ships. Soon the main screen split into four and the members of the bridge crews on each ship watched the show. It was the end of the latest battle between an alien female and some sort of creature. The creature had won.

They watched dispassionately as the beast was directed back into a cave while what little was left of the female was cleaned up. One of the other captains looked like they wanted to comment when the one who was obviously in charge started to address the crowd.

"Shall we bring in the next contestants?"

The doors opened only to have two females thrown into the ring. One was a Klingon female the other was Lt. Leigh. Both carried weapons, but only one each. They appeared to be studying the vast arena in which they stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the man's voice echoed throughout the vast chamber. "Double your pleasure! Double your fun! And more importantly, double your bets! We have the Klingon Warrior Princess and the Human Ninja about to face the most dangerous beast this side of the Universe!"

"That can't be good," Sulu muttered.

They all listened as the crowd went wild until the man on the screen motioned for silence.

"Now let's bring out…the BRE-GORN!"

They watched as the creature was released into the arena.

"My god," McCoy hissed in horror.

From the comm. they heard more than a few cries of outrage from the Klingon ships. Yet they could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolded.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

Leigh dove behind another rocky outcrop, just barely dodging the beast's tail as it swiped overhead. The Klingon female was on the other side of the arena from what she could tell.

The Bre-gorn spent most of its time screeching and waving its tail, allowing the appendage to crash into the wall, floor and boulders that made up the arena. Apparently the beast could not see very well, so it used fear tactics to force its prey into the open or to move so it could hear them. Thankfully there was so much blood in the air from the prior fights that the beast couldn't quite smell them. Then again the way it kept throwing streams of fire, she would be surprised if it smelled anything but sulfur.

Creeping to the edge of the rocks she peeked out, studying the creature to look for any weaknesses. From what she could see the scales on the creature looked like hard rock, which would actually match most of the mythology of dragons. With that in mind she went over the vast amounts of knowledge she did have about dragons. And to think her friend Reese had questioned the usefulness of such information. Now she just had to survive so she could experience the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'.

From what she did remember dragons generally had very hard armor like scales, however their underbellies proved their weakness. Granted it was suicide to just reach that part of their anatomy but not impossible, if one believed the fairytales. Sadly her weapon would not be able to make the killing blow, without some modification, however the Klingon's weapon could…

That thought was cut short when a battle cry sounded. Leigh watched in trepidation as the Klingon female jumped at the dragon from a larger set of rocks, landing on the beast's back. This of course led to the creature bucking madly, its tail striking various places in its attempt to knock the interloper off its back. The Klingon held on, trying to strike at the creature's exposed back, however the blade could not stand up to the durability of the monster's scales.

Leigh grimaced in sympathy when the Klingon finally succumbed to the combination of movement and gravity, her body slamming down hard onto the arena floor. The Bre-gorn turned on the fallen female, ready to devour her, much to the crowd's pleasure. Leigh couldn't let that happen. True, in normal circumstances this female would be her enemy, but not here, not now.

Darting out from her hiding space she twisted the Sanjiegun just enough to allow the first two sections to unhook and fly out towards the beast's face, striking it in one of the eyes. The creature reared back, crying out in pain, allowing her to pull the dazed Klingon up to her feet. Sadly she did not see the creature's clawed forefoot swiping down as it spasmed in pain, its claws catching her shoulder. Biting back a cry of pain she rolled with the hit in order to keep the claws from digging into her skin further and causing worse damage. Thankfully the creature was still unable to control its actions due to the pain and the claws left her body, allowing her to make it to her feet. Grabbing hold of the Klingon she pulled her into another outcrop of rocks away from the predator.

/Why did you help me/ the other asked, stunned from the fall to the floor and the actions of this human female.

/Because if we want to survive we need to work together. Besides,/ Leigh didn't look at her as she tore a section of her skirt to bandage her shoulder. /At this moment you are not my enemy, which makes you my ally. And I was raised that you don't leave your allies behind./

The Klingon continued to look at her before nodding in acceptance. / I am Naush'ka./

/Monica/ Leigh returned, meeting the other's eyes. /If you're willing to listen, I have an idea./

The two went over Leigh's plan and came to an agreement. They did not have long as the Bre-gorn was now releasing fire and smashing rocks in its anger and need to find them. Moving into place they implemented their plan.

Naush'ka darted out in front of the creature grabbing its attention. This allowed Leigh to climb up on a set of boulders and leap onto the beast's back, right by its neck and head. As Leigh was lighter than Naush'ka, the Bre-gorn did not even notice the weight. While the other kept the beast occupied, Leigh ran up its head with a surprising display of agility and balance. Flicking the Sanjiegun free she jumped onto the Bre-gorn's snout, twisting her wrist so that the end she was not holding went down and under the creature's snout and back up to her other hand. Thankfully the weapon had the length to pull it off. Grabbing hold of the other end she pulled with all her might, forcing the creature's mouth closed and its head to snap back and up. All of this happened within seconds of the beast realizing her location, and its attempts to shake her off.

Leigh held strong, even when the wound in her shoulder screamed in protests, blood seeping through the makeshift bandage.

Naush'ka wasted no time once Leigh completed her part. Rushing forward she dodge the creature's flailing limbs, bringing her sword up to pierce the creature through the neck. For one desperate moment she thought the blade would not penetrate. Then with renewed determination she roared, thrusting the weapon with all of her strength into the beast's throat and up into its skull.

The Bre-gorn reared in pain, letting out one final roar that choked off into a gurgle. Naush'ka fell back to a safe distance as the beast's body collapsed under its dead weight. Leigh tumbled to the ground, forcing herself to roll away from the corpse least she get crushed under it. A large cloud of dust rose in the air, marked by a distinct silence. Both females stood, chests heaving for air as they waited anxiously for verification that the creature was indeed dead.

When the dust finally settled it revealed that the Bre-gorn had in fact met its end. The audience remained silent for a time before cheers erupted. Neither female bothered listening to the announcer's words, too relieved that they had actually survived to care. In moments guards flooded the arena, some of them escorting the two females out, the rest moving to dispose of the creature's remains


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

"Alright," Kirk addressed the small group preparing to beam down to where the pirates were. All of them were dressed with cloaks over their uniforms to help blend in. "Once we're down there, keep your heads down. Do not attack the Klingons; they're on our side this time around. For the moment, only stun the pirates, do not kill unless necessary. Keep in two man teams and spread out. The Klingons will also be sending down two man teams as well. Work together to take the pirates out. Once we have freed the prisoners and rounded up the pirates we will meet in the main chamber. Keep communications open at all times. Any questions?"

No one said anything as they prepared their phasers and communicators with the translating device within. Jim turned to Spock who was also dressed in a similar fashion to him and the six other security officers. Before he could give Scotty the go ahead to beam them down McCoy ran in, also in a clock, carrying a medic bag with him.

"You sure as hell are not leaving without me," he glared at the two. "And don't bother trying to stop me. There's likely to be injured down there that need attention so I'm going. End of story."

Kirk and Spock exchanged a look but neither said anything.

"Alright Scotty, energize."

Within seconds the group appeared in a large cave, meeting up with three groups of Klingons similarly dressed. Captain Chang was the only captain from their ships to join the excursion. He and Kirk exchanged quick nods.

The groups all fanned out, taking out the occasional pirate that they came upon. Where the Starfleet officers stunned them, the Klingons went directly for the kill. Neither side complained.

Kirk Spock and McCoy made their way through the tunnel system with Chang and his first officer Chulock. Keeping the doctor towards the back the group, they ambushed a small contingent of guards, easily dispatching them. Kirk kept them from killing one of the men.

/Why not kill him/ Chulock demanded.

"It would be illogical to kill him as he may know the location of those we seek," Spock stated coolly.

/Agreed/ Chang nodded, motioning the other to step down. /Where are you keeping the women used to compete in these…games?/

"I don't have to tell you anything," the man spat.

"Not a good idea," Kirk warned him as he and Spock kept a firm grip on the man. "You see Chulock here, really seems to dislike pirates. And I have a feeling he wouldn't mind getting the information out of you the hard way." As if to confirm Kirk's words the Klingon pulled out a dangerous looking knife, playing with it in a threatening manner. "So if you don't want to die one body part at a time, in a very, VERY painful process, why not tell us what we want to know."

The man gulped and struggled but still acted defiant. "You're Federation. You won't let them hurt me; your laws don't allow it."

"In Federation space, you would be correct," Spock nodded. "However, sadly for you we are not in Federation space, and therefore must relent to the Laws of the Neutral Zone, which are primarily written by the Klingon Empire."

"And after what you did to my crew members I'm more than willing to look the other way," Kirk added menacingly. When the man still refused to believe them he turned to the Klingons. "Chulock, looks like you get to play…"

As the large Klingon warrior stepped forward, knife raised the man screamed. "Ok! Ok! I'll take you to them! Don't hurt me! It wasn't even my idea! I just do what I'm told!"

/Then please, lead the way/ Chang grinned darkly at the man.

Spock and Chulock both kept a firm grip on their prisoner as he guided them through the tunnels down into the depths of the caverns. No one said anything as they moved down into the dungeon area, the stench of death and decay growing with each step. A few pirates came upon the group however they met their end at the point of a phaser. They made it to the dungeon area where the competitors were kept when not on exhibit. None of them could disguise their disgust of the place; even the ever-emotionless Spock allowed anger to surface.

"My god," McCoy hissed, eyes taking in the scenery littered with blood, filth and other excrements.

"Where is the human woman and the Klingons," Kirk demanded. The man pointed feebly towards the far end of the long row of cages. "Spock."

The Vulcan performed his neck pinch sending the man into unconsciousness. Throwing his body into one of the open cells, they closed the door and moved to where he indicated. Chulock rushed to the cage holding two female Klingons looking slightly worse for wear but alive. The females looked surprised and relieved, speaking quickly with the warrior as he worked to free them.

Kirk and McCoy rushed to the other cage, taking note of the figure slumped in a heap towards the back of the cage. She appeared to be breathing from the rise and fall of her chest, however she didn't respond to their calls. Pulling McCoy back, Kirk shot the lock with his phaser allowing them access. Once inside McCoy went directly to Lt. Leigh, hissing as he took in the shoulder wound that still bled albeit at a very slow pace.

"She has a heartbeat but it's weak," he advised as he looked her over the old fashioned way. "The worst wound appears to be the lacerations to her shoulder." He pulled out compression bandages and worked to stop the bleeding placing pressure on the wound. "Hold that," he told Kirk. As Jim took over for him he pulled out his hypo spray, loading it with anti-biotics and painkillers. As gently as he could he delivered the shot to her neck. This received a reaction.

Leigh had been drifting in and out of consciousness since the guards had thrown her back in her cell. Naush'ka had tried speaking to her a few times, but it did little to break through the haze of pain and blood loss that had taken over. Vaguely she remembered one of the other Klingon females being led back, however the third never returned. Time passed and breathing became slightly harder, as did movement. In her mind she knew the blood loss was causing a problem and may result in her death. She fought against the darkness, forcing her mind to concentrate on her memories of the Enterprise, the Stingray, the academy, her family, anything to keep her from giving up. Mostly her mind kept coming back to Leonard, and she wished she could see him. That he could be there to make the pain go away, and hold her close.

Through the grogginess she heard voices speaking in Klingon, only two of them sounded distinctly male. Strange, she didn't remember any males Klingons being there. Then she heard someone calling her name. It sounded an awful lot like Leonard and the captain. But they couldn't be here. The next moment she thought she heard a phaser, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. The pain increased as something pressed on her wound, bringing her mind back into focus and into reality. She knew the moment the hypo spray connected to her neck that she had not imagined his voice. Leonard was there, he had come for her. Elated as she was, she still couldn't stop the curse that slipped out due to the pain of the hypo.

"See, I'm not the only one who hates those things," Kirk chuckled as Lt Leigh tried to bat the next hypo spray away.

"Shut up. And you, stop fidgeting! This is for your own good," he snapped at Leigh, pushing her hand away and giving her another dose of anti-biotics. "That aught to keep some of the infection at bay until I can get her to sickbay." McCoy mumbled, hands securing the compress bandages with tape.

/Will she live/ one of the female Klingons asked from outside of the cell. Looking up, slightly surprised by the genuine worry in the female's voice McCoy nodded.

"Yeah, she'll live. She's too stubborn to die," he looked back at Leigh allowing his face to soften as her blurry brown eyes met his.

/Yes, she is a formidable warrior. She saved my life even though she did not have too,/ the Klingon nodded, voice clear and strong.

"Captain," Spock interrupted before anything else could be said. "I have received communication from Ensign Walker, they have rounded up the remaining pirates, most were killed in the incursion. However, the man apparently responsible was not among them."

"Damn…where is he?"

"Right here," from the shadows the man stepped out, phaser raised defensively at them. "Hold it," he warned holding up a small device with his other hand. "You try anything and I push this and they suffer." He gestured towards the females in their group and the few that Spock had freed while Kirk and McCoy worked on Lt Leigh.

Kirk and Chang both stepped forward, glaring at the despicable little man.

/You might as well give up now/ Chang snarled. /Your sick organization is finished. Your men are either dead or captured. Three Klingon war ships and a Federation ship lay in wait around the planet. You cannot escape./

"That's what you think," the man sneered. "I don't know how you found us after so many years, but there's more than one way out of this little hide-a-way."

"I don't think so," Kirk grunted as he launched himself at the man, moving faster than the other anticipated. While Chang had occupied the pirate's attention Kirk had subtly moved closer. Knocking the strange controller away from the pirate he grappled with him for the phaser. As he did so Chang landed a blow to the man's side, causing him to drop the phaser. This allowed Kirk to kick the man away from him. Chulock landed the final punch that knocked the man out.

"Well…that was anticlimactic," Kirk mused as he brushed the dirt from his arms. "So, let's round everyone up and head on home."

/And what should we do with him/ Chang eyed Kirk, as if what he said next would be very important.

"Whatever you want," Kirk shrugged. "Like Spock said, we're in the Neutral Zone. That means he has to answer to your laws." He looked down at the sprawled form of the pirate. "I'm not too worried that he'll be a problem after that."

Chang nodded his head in agreement, pleased that the human would allow them the honor of disposing of the cretin.

The group made their way to the meeting point. Kirk and Spock assisting some of the other females that had been imprisoned, Chang close behind with the two female Klingons. McCoy followed them, carrying Leigh, though she tried to protest that she could walk even if it was a lie. Chulock walked at the end of the strange procession, dragging the unconscious pirate after him, not bothered at all as the man's head hit every step and rock on the way to the meeting place.

Upon arrival to the main cave they found all six of the security team waiting along with the Klingons and several incapacitated pirates. Kirk smirked a bit at the sight of the captured pirates before turning to the main security officer, who was none other than 'Cupcake'.

"Report."

"All pirates in the facility present or accounted for," the man stated solemnly. "Briggs and Jeffers suffered minor injuries, but otherwise everyone is fine. The Klingons sent reinforcements for transporting the prisoners."

"Sounds good, you six help these ladies back onto the ship and get them and yourselves to sickbay for treatment," Kirk nodded to the females they had freed, all six being from planets in Federation territory. "We'll be up shortly."

The man nodded then worked to complete the captain's orders, having three security officers with three of the females beam up at a time.

"Well Captain Chang," Kirk turned to the Klingon. "I'm sure we can trust you and your men to 'take care' of this trash," he motioned towards the cowering pirates that the Klingon warriors were surrounding, looking rather pleased with the prospect of 'dealing' with them.

/Oh yes, they shall receive utmost courtesy reserved for such 'professionals'/ the Klingon smirked evilly making more than a few whimper at the sight.

"Well then kiddies it's time to go," Kirk addressed his people.

"Wait," Leigh shifted a bit in McCoy's arms, ignoring him when he tired to shush her. Turning towards the Klingon females she spoke. /Naush'ka. Do me a favor./ The female in question gave the human her full attention. /The idiot,/ she motioned with her head towards the unconscious ringleader. /Make sure whatever happens to him, is extremely painful and does not end too quickly./

A slow smile graced Naush'ka's face. /You have my word./

Nodding in acceptance Leigh allowed herself to relax in McCoy's hold. The doctor shifted his arms a bit to hold her closer as he waited for Kirk to give the order.

"Scotty," Kirk spoke into the communicator. "Beam us up."


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: I own nothing involving Star Trek_

When Leigh woke up she heard the sounds of a heart monitor and voices talking quietly. Carefully she opened her eyes into slits, not wanting to blind herself from the overly bright lights of sickbay. Surprisingly enough the lights had been dimmed, which told her it was night or what they consider night on the ship. Shifting a bit she realized that she was lying on her left side, likely to keep her from hurting her right shoulder further.

Said anatomy was immobilized at the moment with tight bandages securing her arm to her side so she could not move the joint. From the slight discomfort in her forearm she knew McCoy had hooked an IV into her as well. That would explain why she felt so groggy after being treated. Drugs always had a way of doing that to her, another reason she rarely sought medical treatment. If not for that and the fact she was actually comfortable at the moment, she would have escaped sickbay for her own room and bed. McCoy apparently knew that too, and he no doubt ordered extra drugs to counter her efforts.

She closed her eyes again only to open them upon feeling a large familiar hand brush her hair back from her face. A small smile twisted her lips upon meeting the soft worried gaze of Leonard.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself," he responded quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Groggy," she admitted, knowing there was no use trying to lie to him. "But better than before."

"I'm sure," he snorted gently, his hand moving down to hold her left hand, which was free. "You scared the hell out of me Mon. When we saw you fighting that beast…I thought…"

"You saw," she asked, confused.

"Yeah. The pirates liked to broadcast their little game show," he frowned angrily. "Klingons have been able to pick it up but the signal was too diluted to find the source. If you didn't have that transmitter…" he let the words fade, not wanting to voice what they both knew would have been true.

"Then…you saw…Nelson," it took a lot to get that out, her throat closing up as the long held back tears threatened to spill over.

"It wasn't your fault Monica," he leaned in closer, his forehead against hers. "You did everything you could to protect her." He shifted a bit, kissing her forehead as the tears finally came. He didn't say anything more, simply held her hand and stayed close letting her release the sorrow and frustration of the past several days. He stayed through all the tears until she finally wore herself out and drifted back to sleep, her hand gripping his for comfort.

The next time she woke the lights were back to full intensity, causing her to blink repeatedly to get used to it. She was in the same position in the same bed as before, however she didn't feel nearly as groggy which indicated McCoy had cut back on the drugs. Shifting around a bit she tested out her muscles. Her right shoulder was still incased in bandages, but everything else seemed fine if still sore. The minor cuts and bruises seemed to have healed for the most part.

Carefully she pushed against her left arm, bringing herself to a sitting position. Once up it took a minute to shake off the minor dizzy spell, but she was happy with the results. One or two of the other beds held their own prisoners; however no one else appeared to be in the room. Briefly she wondered if she could make it out without anyone catching her. Sadly that plan was shot down as the sickbay doors opened to admit McCoy followed by Kirk, who appeared to be annoying the former.

"Don't even think about it," Leonard practically growled at her the moment he saw her. "I don't care how good you think you feel, you need rest."

"I could get plenty of rest in my own room," she snipped back.

"Not if Bones had his way," Kirk quipped cheekily. This resulted in a raised eyebrow from Leigh and a slap to the head from McCoy.

Giving his friend one last look the doctor turned back to her. "You lost a lot of blood and your body went into shock. You also contracted a thankfully minor infection. You need to stay here for monitoring at least one to two more days."

Knowing that stubborn set to his chin all too well Leigh relented, moving back into the bed to lean against the headboard. "Fine."

Happy with her compliance he nodded. "Good. I'm going to get your medication and some food. Jim needs to ask you a few questions. If you feel tired at all you tell him. He promised me he would stop. If he doesn't let me know and I'll handle him."

"Jeez Bones, you make it sound like I'm going to torture her," huffed Kirk. He smirked as he watched McCoy walk away making sure to ask the first question while the other man was in earshot. "So Lt… How is McCoy in bed? Really?"

"JIM!"

"Oh he's a tiger," Leigh smirked back, sharing the twinkle of mischief that shone in Kirk's eyes. "Sometimes he even purrs…"

"MONICA!"

Kirk and Leigh took one look at the poor flabbergasted doctor before bursting out into hysterical laughter. McCoy growled angrily at them turning on his heal and stalking off, muttering under his breathe the whole time about immature brats.

"Oh, that was fun," Kirk wiped a tear from his eye. "I think this is the beginning of a great friendship."

"I highly doubt Len thinks so," Leigh returned the grin before growing serious. "Do you have real questions for me Captain?"

"Sadly yes," he reigned in his laughter, getting down to business. For the next ten minutes he grilled her on what happened and what she remembered. Leigh answered to the best of her abilities, keeping strictly to the facts. McCoy had come back in as she was explaining the last fight up to her rescue. Once she finished silence settled around them, only disrupted by McCoy giving her a shot with his hypo spray.

"Sir…Ensign Michaels? Did they…"

"Yeah, they killed Michaels too," Kirk informed her evenly. "We plan to have a memorial for both Michaels and Nelson. The engineering crew wanted to wait until you could attend though."

"Thank you sir."

"Aww, you can call me Jim," Kirk grinned his boyish smile that often had people falling for him. "We're practically family with you dating Bones and all."

"Get out," said doctor snapped at the man. Once more irritated with his behavior.

"Come on Bones you know you love me," Jim cajoled as the other literally pushed him from the sickbay, much to Leigh's amusement. As the sickbay doors slid shut he turned back to her with an exasperated eye roll. "You had better not team up with that idiot just to annoy me," he sent her a mock glare. "I already have enough problems on this ship as it is."

Letting a purely wicked smirk cross her lips she eyed him. "Depends…what's it worth to you?"

Groaning he came over tapping her nose playfully. "Nothing but trouble." Leaning down he caught her lips with his, allowing the kiss to deepen slightly and linger before pulling back. "If you're good I'll give you a proper reward once you're healed enough."

"Hmmm, you certainly know how to tempt a girl."

"Darlin' that's not all I know how to do," he whispered in her ear, voice low and husky sending a shiver down her spine.

"Now who's nothing but trouble," she grumbled lying back in the bed like he wanted. With promises like that she sure as hell wasn't going to mess that up.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had passed since she had been released from Sickbay. She had returned to light duty, working on monitoring the engines since she couldn't use her right arm fully just yet. McCoy stopped by her room every night to check on her healing and to spend some time with her. He had stood with her during the entire memorial service for Nelson and Michaels as well. Having him there to hold her hand as the Captain and Scotty both spoke about the two young ensigns meant more to her than she could ever say.

However it had been three days at least since he deemed her healed enough that she did not need bandages and he had not made good on his promise. Granted she hadn't exactly brought it up to him, but she felt the need for physical contact and release that only he could give.

Which is why she made her way down to sickbay one evening after her shift was over for the day. She knew his shift would be over in another five minutes and since the ship had not run into any problems over the last few weeks there would be no reason for him to stay late. Rounding the last corner before sickbay she slowed her step a bit feeling uncomfortable. Sure they had met in similar situations before, however he had always come to her, or asked her to meet him. Maybe he wouldn't like her making such demands. Shaking her head at such foolish thoughts she steeled her resolve and practically marched through sickbay's doors.

The room looked clean and sterile as always, the supplies in their proper places. A couple of the nurses sat to one side chatting away. Obviously it was slower than normal if McCoy allowed them to socialize on duty. Changing direction she headed to McCoy's office confident that he would use this time to catch up on paper work. Sure enough he sat bent over some report or another, PADDs scattered across the large workspace. She often found it amusing that for someone so anal about keeping order in his sickbay, his office always looked like a tornado had swept through it. It made her wonder how his quarters looked.

Leaning against the door she watched him work a bit longer admiring the lines of his jaw and shoulders, the way he held the pen he used. She knew the strength that coursed through that body and into those hands very well. She also knew, and appreciated, the skill that those hands often displayed.

He must have felt her watching because his hazel eyes soon found her own dark orbs. "Well hello Darlin'. What brings you here?"

Shifting slightly she turned her head as if looking around his office, trying hard not to blush. "I seem to remember a certain doctor promising me a reward if I behaved myself in sickbay. Since I didn't escape or make anyone cry I feel I earned said reward, however I have yet to receive it."

"Is that so," his tone, while amused, held a promise that made parts of her tingle in response. Chancing a glance at him through slit eyes she found that his gaze had darkened with lust.

"It is," she pretended to examine her nails absently. "But if said doctor is not up to it…perhaps I should go find someone else?"

Leigh rarely found herself surprised, but the speed of which she found McCoy standing in front of her left her breathless. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Her startled gaze met his hot one.

"No one but this doctor is going to be rewardin' you Darlin'," he growled possessively.

"Then if you would be so kind to escort me to my cabin, I would love to surrender myself to your tender ministrations," she purred, nuzzling his neck.

"Not tonight," he murmured nibbling on her ear.

"But I want too," she pouted, pulling back from him slightly.

"I meant we are not going to your cabin tonight," he corrected, smirking at her cute expression. She didn't do it often but he loved it when she pouted, it made him want to kiss her senseless.

"Oh? Then where? Here," she raised a brow daringly. "You planning on giving me a physical, doctor?"

"As much fun as that sounds," he chuckled. "I have somewhere else in mind."

"Oh? And where would that be?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hmm, I like surprises," she grinned mischievously. "Do I need to close my eyes?"

He chuckled pulling away from her to close down his computer and shut off the lights to his office. "Nope, I'd prefer you know the way to where I have in mind."

Leigh wasn't sure what to make of that so she said nothing, allowing him to take her hand and lead her out of sickbay. McCoy nodded goodnight to the nurses who all giggled at the sight of the two of them, but he didn't let go of her hand. A fact she found interesting, as he had never liked public displays of affection. Sure he had held her hand during the memorial, but that could be seen as a sign of friendship. The way he held her hand and led her to…wherever, did not scream of friendship in any way shape or form.

He led her down the hall to the turbolift, not once releasing her hand, even when they came face to face with Chekov and Sulu in the turbolift. He simple smiled at them, stated his deck of choice and settled her next to him as the lift made its way to the assigned destination. Neither ensign said a word, for which Leigh was grateful, since she herself was just as confused as them. Once the lift stopped he stepped out pulling her along, bidding the young men a good evening, receiving one surprised look and one meaningful smirk in return. Leigh still didn't say anything at that point though she did notice that they appeared to have made it to the deck that held the officers' living quarters.

Her heart rate sped up at the thought even as she tried to tell herself not to get her hopes up. However when he stopped outside a particular set of doors she couldn't hold back the smile that formed. McCoy pressed his hand to the door causing it to open.

"Just so you know, you're keyed in as well," he informed her over his shoulder. He turned around when he didn't hear her following him, finding her standing on the threshold staring at him in disbelief. "Are you going to stand there all night or do you want your reward," he teased. He paused when he noted her rather serious expression. "Monica?"

"Are you sure? You really want me to come in," she asked softly, eyes locking with his.

McCoy wasn't an idiot by a long shot and despite the dismal end to his first marriage he knew a thing or two about women and how they think. So it didn't take him long to figure out that Monica was eluding to the fact that they had never met in his quarters and that by bringing her here tonight he was signifying a change in their relationship. A change that he found he wanted to make.

He crossed back over to her, gently taking her hands in his. "Yeah, I really want you to come in. But only if you want to come in."

The smile that broke across her face lightened his heart like no other. "I've been wanting to come in for months now."

"Then get your ass in here," he chided, tugging her enough so that she stumbled inside and into his arms, the door sliding shut behind her. Grinning down at her form secured in his arms he leaned close his nose brushing hers. "Now I do believe I owe someone a reward for being a good girl in sickbay."

Leigh let her grin turn saucy and her eyes darken with lust. "Then what are you waiting for."

"Not a damn thing," he murmured as his lips captured hers.


End file.
